Menina Difícil
by BlackandPotterlicious
Summary: "Aluado, quem é ela?" McKinnon tinha longas pernas, um rebolado de enlouquecer, cabelos negros até a cintura e se recusava a sair comigo. Mas eu sou Sirius Black. E eu vou ter Marlene McKinnon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, apesar de eu amar brincar com as personalidades deles. Essa é uma fic Lily/Tiago Sirius/Marlene Remo/Héstia, mas eu vou focar mais no Six e na Lene. Sim, eu ignoro completamente Pedro Pettigrew porque sim. Espero que gostem.**

Ugh. Ainda lembro do dia em que isso começou:

- Quer sair comigo Lily?

- Não

- Beleza, eu te encontro na.. espera, você disse não?

- Sim.

- Sim?

- Não.

- Ahn?

Esse menino é idiota ou o que?

- Não, Potter, eu não quero sair com você - disse e me levantei.

E até hoje, esse crápula me persegue. Sempre, as mesmas quatro palavras irritantes. Todos os dias.

Bem, deixem eu me apresentar. Sou Lily Evans, tenho cabelos ruivos que passam o meio das costas e tem vida própria - eles só ficam legais quando querem - minha pele é pálida demais pro meu gosto e os meus olhos são o que eu mais gosto em mim, grandes e verdes, como os do meu pai. Sou magra, nem baixa nem alta e meio rabugenta. Bem, isso é o que me dizem. E estou no 7º ano da Grifinória.

Era uma bela manhã de sábado, em que eu tinha acordado cedo (um milagre) e estava tomando calmamente meu café com leite e pensando em Amos Diggory. Sabe aquela coisa que não fede nem cheira? Nós saímos juntos algumas vezes, rolaram uns amassos, ele tem um corpo espetácular, mas não tem um papo legal. Anyway, era uma manhã perfeitamente tranquila. Até que _ele _chegou.

Aí você me pergunta: _ele_?

O _ele,_ é o Potter. James Potter. Também da Grifinória - infelizmente - 7º ano, é capitão e apanhador do time de quadribol, cabelos castanhos escuros irritantemente bagunçados, olhos castanhos, alto, bonito - espera, eu não disse isso, vamos ignorar, foi um equívoco - e tem um ego maior do que esse castelo. Perdendo somente, acho, para seu melhor amigo, Sirius Black.

O único Black da história a entrar pra Grifinória. O típico popular. Engraçado, charmoso, galinha. Tem cabelos negros caídos displicentemente sobre os olhos azuis-acinzentados, e é batedor do time de quadribol, o que como resultado moldou agradavelmente seu corpo.

Black, Potter e Remo, formavam os 'marotos' como se autodenominavam. Remo é o único maroto que tem meu respeito. Ele é educado, gentil, um tanto tímido, mas mesmo assim participa de algumas das brincadeiras de mau-gosto dos amigos. Remo tem cabelos claros e olhos castanhos, não é musculoso como Black ou Potter, mas tem um corpo muito bonito. Não que eu seja tarada nem nada, mas eu tenho olhos, sabe?

Voltando ao momento em que eu estava tomando meu café com leite. Continuei a devanear até que ouço a voz mais irritante que conheço. Droga, eles acordaram cedo hoje.

- Bom dia Lily - disseram Remo e Potter ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom dia, Remo - eu respondi, dando a Remo um sorriso - Potter.

- Porque você não me chama de James? - ele perguntou bagunçando ainda mais aquela coisa que ele chama de cabelo.

- Porque não temos intimidade pra isso.

- Mas eu te chamo de Lily.

- Sem o meu consentimento.

- Já brigando tão cedo, crianças? - falou Marlene sentando-se ao meu lado, depois de jogar os longos cabelos negros para trás. Um movimento que geralmente fazia muitas cabeças virarem. Mas nesse dia, havia alguém a mais prestando atenção a ela.

**Ponto de Vista de Sirius Black. **

Ela se aproximou da mesa da Grifinória, falou alguma coisa para Lily e Pontas e sentou-se ao lado de Lily, depois de jogar os longos cabelos negros para trás. Por Merlim, _quem é ela? _

- Ei, Aluado, quem é essa que se sentou ao lado da Lily?

- Marlene McKinnon, por quê? - ele repondeu, levantando os olhos do Profeta Diário por apenas alguns segundos.

- _Aquela_ é a McKinnon?

Aquela garota alta, com pernas longas e um andar meio rebolando era Marlene McKinnon? Que, que eu me lembre, tinha cabelos curtos, era magricela e usava óculos?

- Impossível. - eu discordei.

- Estou te falando. Ela é a melhor amiga da Lily, talvez você nunca tenha percebido porque não costuma encarar a Lily, você sabe, por causa do Pontas. Fora que ela não corre atrás de vocês como o resto da população feminina do castelo.

- Por que não? Eu sou um presente para as mulheres, Aluado.

- E modesto também. - ele me respondeu rindo. Palhaço.

- Bom dia Remo! Nem te vi, com a cabeça enfiada nesse jornal. É sabado menino, relaxa um pouco - ela disse. Sou eu que estou ficando louco ou até a voz dela é sexy?

- Bom dia, Lene.- ele respondeu e colocou o jornal de lado, para servir-se de algumas torradas.

Eu pigarreei, dei o meu melhor sorriso e esperei. Ela passou os olhos por mim, e se virou novamente para Lily, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Tá, nada aconteceu. Mas era pra ter acontecido.

Quando Marlene se levantou, eu fui atrás, lógico. Nós nos sentamos na ponta da enorme mesa da Grifinória oposta a porta do Salão Principal, então só a alcancei quando estava no final da mesa. Meu plano era pegar na sua cintura, sussurrar alguma coisa no seu ouvido, ela iria se apaixonar por mim e por aí vai. É, mas de novo, não foi isso que aconteceu.

No momento em que eu coloquei a mão em sua cintura, ela se virou, pegou no meu cotovelo, colocou meu braço nas minhas costas, me encostou na mesa e segurou meu pulso de uma forma bem dolorosa.

- Não gosto que me toquem se serem convidados - ela disse. Depois me soltou e saiu andando com aquele rebolado enlouquecedor.

Uma garota tinha acabado de me imobilizar. Sem uma varinha. Uma _garota_.

Voltei andando para onde James, Remo e Lily riam de mim, me sentindo humilhado.

- Você não tem chance com a Marlene, Black - falou Lily - e ela fez aula de auto-defesa.

- É? - perguntei - por que?

- Pergunte a ela.

Pontas não conseguia nem falar, de tanto rir. O infeliz estava gargalhando. Idiota.

- Tá rindo de quê, viado? Não sou eu que corro atrás da mesma garota a 3 anos e meio. - rá, com essa ele baixou a bola.

- É cervo.

- Não vejo diferença alguma. Você vê, Aluado?

- Não, Almofadinhas.

- Vocês são loucos - disse Lily, e saiu andando.

De uma coisa eu sei: Marlene McKinnon, a grifinória ex-feia que faz - ou fez, sei lá - aulas de defesa-pessoal vai ser _minha._

**N/A: TCHARÃ! Não vou abandonar a outra fic, queridos. Mas e aí ? Gostaram ? Odiaram ? Marlene poderosa agrada ou não ? Provavelmente não vou receber nenhum comentário por enquanto. Eu pretendia terminar "E agora. Lilian Evans?" antes de começar essa, mas essa cena do Salão Principal não saía da minha cabeça. **

**Bem, aguardo reviews pra saber se continuo ou não. Beeeeeeijos. **


	2. Chapter 2

Lily estava com Marlene e Emmeline no dormitório, rindo lembrando-se do acontecido desta manhã.

- Espera, espera: ele te chamou pra sair? - perguntou Emme, depois de conseguir parar de rir.

Emmeline era, junto com Marlene a melhor amiga de Lily. Ela era alta, magra e loira, puro-sangue e tinha um irmão mais velho que já tinha se formado em Hogwarts. Mesmo depois de Lily derramar mil informações sobre a carreira trouxa de modelo, ela se recusa. Emmeline Vance joga no time de quadribol da Grifinória, é artilheira e foi a primeira menina a entrar para o time, desde 1965. Ela era a mais animada das três e tinha uma queda - leia-se tombo - por Remo.

- Não, eu não dei chance pra isso - respondeu Marlene - eu o cortei antes que ele pudesse despejar a ladainha em mim.

- Não é a toa que você é a morena mais valorizada dessa escola. - falou Lily.

- Fora que... - Marlene fez uma pausa dramática - Thomas Dunn me chamou pra sair.

Emmeline e Lily pararam com as bocas abertas, em choque.

- Quando!?

- O que você disse? - perguntaram elas ao mesmo tempo. Se Marlene não conhecesse as duas a tanto tempo não teria conseguido entender, mas elas tinham o hábito de falar juntas.

- Ontem a noite, quando eu estava saindo do Salão Principal - disse ela sorrindo - e eu disse não.

- Não? - perguntaram juntas, novamente.

- Não.

As três se encararam durante um minuto, Lily e Emmeline com um olhar de expectativa, enquanto Marlene dava um sorriso convencido. Obviamente a morena tinha um plano.

- Mas Dorcas me disse que ele já sabe que eu dei um fora no Black, e vocês sabem que eles tem aquela rivalidade idiota, então eu aposto que ele vai continuar tentando.

- Ela está certa. - disse Emmeline.

- E você? - perguntou Lily bruscamente, se dirigindo à loira.

- Eu o que?

Lily e Marlene trocaram um olhar.

- Remo - falaram juntas. De novo.

- Ah - disse a loira - ainda não faço idéia do que vocês querem dizer.

- Você tem que achar que nós somos retardadas para não perceber você encarando o menino. Meio psicopata, se você quer miha opinião. - falou Marlene.

- Tome alguma atitude garota! Não é como se você não fosse super deliciosa e ele fosse te recusar, sabe. - disse Lily

- Eu sei, certo? Mas eu queria que ele fizesse algo. O problema é que ele é muito..

- Lerdo - completou Marlene.

- Eu ia dizer tímido - falou Emme.

- Ele é meio inseguro, embora não tenha motivo algum. Pelo menos não é convencido como o Potter e o Black - disse Lily, se olhando no espelho.

- Você _vai _tomar uma atitude - decidiu Marlene, se dirigindo à loira.

- Tá, tá - ela resmungou impaciente - vamos jantar? Eu estou faminta.

E enquanto as três se dirigiam ao Salão Principal de braços dados, a loira suspirou:

- Ai Lene, sua vida amorosa é_ tão _mais interessante do que a minha ...

**No Salão Principal.**

Antes que pudessem alcançar a mesa da Grifinória, uma massa de cabelos castanhos com grossos cachos pulou da mesa da Lufa-lufa, Dorcas Meadows.

- Oi meninas! Marlene, Thomas vai tentar alguma gracinha hoje, ouvi os amigos dele apostando que ele não conseguiria nada de você até segunda.

- Obrigada Dorcas, pode deixar.

E não deu outra, se afastando da mesa da Lufa-lufa, Marlene foi puxada pelo braço. Mas Marlene _não_ gosta que a toquem sem seu consentimento.

Ela rapidamente virou e imobilizou seja lá quem fosse. Thomas Dunn.

- Er, Marlene, será que você poderia me soltar?

- Oh, desculpe, não vi que era você - disse ela.

Thomas se virou, esfregando o antebraço e parecia querer perguntar alguma coisa a Marlene.

- O que quer que tenha para de dizer, pode esperar, certo? - disse ela, e, ouvindo as risadas dos amigos de Thomas as suas costas, foi em direção a mesa de sua casa, acompanhada por Lily e Emmeline, que tinham sorrisos orgulhosos no rosto.

Ao se sentar, os Marotos se aproximaram, e Emmeline ainda não se decidira se convidaria Remo ou não.

- Anjo.. - começou James sentando-se de frente para Lily.

- Não. - ela respondeu antes que ele pudesse continuar.

- Não o que?

- Não vou sair com você, porque não.

- Porque não, não é resposta - falou Sirius, se divertindo. Ele estava sentado ao lado de Marlene, mas afastado.

- É sim.

- É resposta de criança. - falou James, os olhos brilhando

- Não estou nem aí - a ruiva respondeu, e pelo tom de sua voz era melhor para o bem de todos que a discussão não continuasse.

- Então Marlene... - começou Sirius com um sorriso malicioso, se aproximando um pouco da morena

- Me desculpe, mas eu conheço você? - ela perguntou, com ar indiferente. James começou a tossir para abafar a risada, enquanto Remo escondia o rosto atrás de um livro.

Sirius tentou manter a espressão, apesar de ter se abalado.

- Ora, mas é claro que conhece, sou Sirius Black, o prazer é todo seu.

- Não, desculpe. E não vejo por que o prazer seria meu - aquela garota estava irritando sériamente Sirius Black.

- Se você quiser, eu posso te mostrar.. - ele disse se aproximando mais.

- Se aproxime mais um centímetro e você sabe o que te acontecerá - ela disse, virando a cabeça para ele e olhando-o nos olhos.

Ele estreitou os olhos, e os dois ficaram se encarando. Ela era a primeira menina que o desafiava desse jeito. Infelizmente ou felizmente, Sirius adora um desafio.

Emmeline que até este momento estava calada, observando as amigas e o seu maroto preferido, se viu forçada a tomar uma decisão imediata ao ver Patrícia Johnson andando em direção a Remo. Quando chegou falou em uma voz insuportávelmente manhosa, passando a mão nos ombros do menino.

- Reminho.. será que você gostaria de sair comigo qualquer dia desses?

Os marotos e as meninas prendiam a respiração esperando a resposta, observando o maroto.

- Não - mas essa resposta veio de Emmeline.

- Perdão? - disse Johnson encarando a loira.

- Perdoada. Mas Remo não vai a lugar algum com você.

- Eu não te perguntei nada a _você_.

- Também não me lembro de termos convocado sua desagradável companhia, mas você vê, é a vida - a loira respondeu com um sorriso irônico.

- Uau - fez Sirius para Remo, enquanto James encarava o amigo com um sorriso malicioso.

- E posso saber por quê o Remo não pode sair comigo?

- Porque ele está saindo comigo.

Silêncio.

Agora todos encaravam um Remo chocado. Percebendo a situação, este se levantou, enlaçou a cintura de Emmeline e respondeu:

- Ahn, é verdade Patrícia, desculpe.

- Eu estou livre - falou Sirius na mesma hora. A menina sorriu, piscou para ele e saiu andando.

- Otário - disse Marlene se levantando - depois conversamos meninas.

Quando Marlene anda,_ todos _olham. A firmeza de seus passos, os movimentos de seus quadris, os lábios cheios entreabertos, os longos cabelos negros ondulando em suas costas, faziam parecer que a morena estava desfilando. Há quem dissesse que ela tinha parentes _veelas._ Sirius observou-a até que estivesse fora de vista, e passou a mão pelos cabelos (fazendo uma menina da corvinal desmaiar) enquanto pensava no desafio que ela representava.

Voltando a situação constrangedora em que se encontravam Emmeline e Remo.

- Por que fez isso? - perguntou ele, sem soltar a cintura da loira.

- Porque eu não podia deixar que aquela piranha conseguisse um encontro com você, quando _eu_ tenho o mesmo objetivo. - respondeu. É, Emmeline nunca fora tímida.

- Essa é direta - falou James, balançando a cabeça em aprovação.

Remo observava Emmeline, e puxando-a para mais perto, disse:

- Então temos um encontro.

**N/A: Hey. Desculpem, desculpem, desculpem mil vezes pela demora, estou sem postar por mais de um mês. Onde já se viu, começar uma fanfic e não passar do primeiro capítulo ? Me perdoem, estava em época de provas, planejando uma viajem, problemas amorosos e tudo se misturou. Mas eu realmente pretendo ir até o fim com essa fic e estou me divertindo muitíssimo escrevendo. Ah, e fiquei satisfeitíssima com os comentários, vou responder todos.**

**margaux-hz: **hahaha, obrigada! Não tenho problema nenhum que poste a fic em outro site, contanto que tenha os devidos créditos e que me avise, ok ? Viciar as pessoas nas minhas fics? Vocês são imposíveis mesmo, estão me deixando metida! Que bom que estão gostando, não sabia se ia agradar mas gostei do resultado. Obrigada mais uma vez.

**SoShy:** É a sua opnião, tudo bem. Eu não sei de onde surgiu Sirius/Marlene mas eu já me apaixonei pelo casal. Não consigo imaginar a Marlene de outra forma, nem loira, enfim. Embora não concorde com alguns pontos, agradeço a crítica e pretendo trabalhar mais a personalidade das três, sim.

**Marina:** tava na hora de alguém colocar o Sirius no lugar dele né ? Hahaha, amo os dois. Muuito obrigada, pode deixar que eu vou continuar.

**Catherine:** Oun, você lê "E agora Lily Evans?" também ? Eu tenho os leitores mais lindos do mundo *joga os cabelos*. Obrigada, de verdade.

**McKinnon Black:** Me sinto suuuuuper culpada por demorar tanto a atualizar. Já disse que te amo, menina ? É, estou quebrando a cabeça pra pensar nesses planos do Sirius, mas eu estou dificultando as coisas pra ele. "Você escreve muito bem, então é meio que obrigação continuar as fics." Você acha mesmo ? Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. Na verdade, eu só escrevo por causa de pessoas como vocês, mas pode ter certeza de que vou continuar as duas. Para mim essa também é a única Marlene. Oi, sou uma leitora compulsiva de SM JL. Publica a sua sim! Ou então me manda, e eu te dou sua opnião. Meu e-mail ( ) (só tira os parenteses).

**Brosallie:** Pode deixar! E mil desculpas pela demora, tá ? Muito obrigada.

**Rosana: **que bom ver você aqui também, amo seus comentários em "E agora Lily Evans?". Gostou mesmo ? Obrigada. Vou continuar sim, até o fim.

**sophie:** com certeza!

**Pisces L:** hahah, vou continuar sim. É, estou amando escrever, me divirto pensando nas reações de vocês, muito bom saber que você achou engraçado. Obrigadaa!

**Outro aviso rapidinho: no disclaimer do primeiro capítulo, eu falo que a fic será Remo/Héstia, mas foi um equívoco da minha parte, essa é uma fic Remo/Emmeline.**

**Então é isso, até o capítulo que vem (juro que vou postar mais rápido) e para quem lê "E agora Lilian Evans?" já comecei a escrever o capítulo 11, mas provavelmente só sai semana que vem.**

**Um beijo e um abraço em cada uma de vocês.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hogwarts andava muito calma. Por esse motivo os Marotos (Remo também, pasmem) resolveram que seria lindo - lindíssimo, de fato - jogar bombas de bosta pelo corredor, desde a Sala de Filch até o Salão Principal. Quando começaram a ouvir os gritos do zelador que se aproximava, saberiam que resultaria em mais de uma simples detenção para cada um. Então, Remo puxou os dois amigos, até acharem uma porta, perto das estufas. Era o banheiro feminino. Bem, azar. Se cobriram com a Capa de Invisibilidade de James e se encolheram em um canto ao ouvirem vozes se aproximando.

Como os três não eram nada pequenos, nem em altura, nem em músculos **(N/A: VEM PRO MEU MUNDO!) **tiveram que permanecer praticamente abraçados para que não aparecessem.

- E quanto ao Josh Mills? - perguntou uma voz conhecida.

- Nah, não faz o meu tipo - dizia outra, agora já ao alcance da vista dos marotos. Era Emmeline Vance. Acompanhada, é claro, de Marlene e Lily.

James comentou no canto, sussurrando _"sei quem é.. gente fina, esse Josh" _

- Fala sério Emme, ele faz o tipo de _todo mundo. _- falou Lily.

- Moreno, alto, gostoso, batedor. Ele faz até o _meu _tipo. - completou Marlene.

_"Odeio ele"_ murmuraram James e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah, não sei... acho que prefiro os loiros.. - insistia Emmeline.

- Vou lhe dizer qual é o seu tipo, Vance: meninos de cabelos claros e olhos castanhos, gentis, educados, estudiosos que se chamam Remo Lupin - disse Lily.

Remo deu um sorrisinho.

- Talvez - disse Emmeline, de forma misteriosa, fazendo as amigas rirem - Lily, tem um batom?

- Tenho, espera - disse a ruiva, abrindo a mochila - mas e você Marlene, considerando dar uma chance pro Black?

- E você Lily, considerando dar uma chance pro Potter? - rebateu a morena imediatamente.

- Nós duas sabemos a resposta - falou Lily, dando um sorriso fraco.

- Eu acho que vocês deveriam dar uma chance para eles - disse Emmeline, fazendo biquinho para passar o batom que Lily havia pegado.

_"Isso Vance!"_ falou James baixinho.

- São lindíssimos, é claro.. - falou Marlene, sentando-se em cima de uma das pias e cruzando as pernas na direção de onde os marotos sentavam-se protegidos pela capa. Sirius anotou mentalmente a cor da calcinha que a menina usava.

- Sim eles são.. - concordou Lily - mas você conhece o clássico, Emme.

- Conheço... era uma vez uma linda menina, inteligente, audaciosa, e tudo mais - começou a loira, com uma expressão entediada, como se já tivesse ouvido a história um milhão de vezes. De fato, talvez tenha ouvido até mais.

- Era uma vez também um menino muito gostoso, que pegava três por semana e nem sequer sabia o nome de todas - continuou Marlene.

- Até que os caminhos se cruzaram, e a menina que tinha tudo para ter um futuro brilhante, foi abordada pelo cafajeste - disse Lily.

- É claro que ela não se entregou a ele, mas isso fez com que ele insistisse ainda mais e uma coisa muito pior aconteceu: **ela se apaixonou **- contava Marlene - e o cafajeste já estava com outra no dia seguinte. E a nossa protagonista ficou arrasada, e desiludida pro resto da vida.

- E todos viveram infelizes para sempre, até o divórcio. - finalizou Lily - claro que existem excessões. Como Remo, meu pai, o pai de Marlene. Mas Sirius e Potter não são excessões, Emme.

- E eu não quero esse clássico como a história da minha vida - falou Lene.

- Então... do que estavamos falando mesmo? - perguntou Emmeline, querendo mudar de assunto e devolvendo o batom para Lily.

- Josh Mills! - disse Lily.

Os três marotos bufaram.

- Na verdade... estavamos falando do SEU encontro de hoje a noite, Vance - falou Marlene com um sorriso.

Emmeline deu um sorriso malicioso, que foi imitado por Remo, Sirius e James.

- Tomara que o Lupin corresponda as minhas expectativas.. - ela disse, saindo do banheiro, sendo acompanhada pelas outras duas.

Os marotos sairam de debaixo da capa e se entreolharam.

- Cara.. deve ser por isso que ela vão sempre juntas ao banheiro - falou Sirius, impressionado.

- Imagina o que esses banheiros já ouviram - disse Remo, se levantando.

- Eu não sabia desse tal "clássico" - disse James, pensativo - mas tomara que você corresponda às expectativas da Vance, Aluado - completou com um sorriso malicioso, cotovelando seu amigo.

- ÉÉÉÉÉ, resta saber se o lobinho é feroz ou não - disse Sirius, prendendo Remo com uma chave de braço, e a tarde se passou assim.

Na hora do jantar, no Salão Principal, Thomas Dunn tentou uma nova abordagem.

- Marlene? - disse se aproximando com um sorriso no rosto.

- Sim? - respondeu ela.

- O que eu faço pra ganhar um beijo seu? - ele perguntou, na lata, apoiando um braço na mesa, ao lado dela.

Marlene levantou uma sombrancelha. _Essa foi realmente terrível_ ela, Lily e Emmeline pensavam. A morena se levantou, ficou na ponta dos pés, deu um selinho em Thomas e se sentou novamente, com a expressão impassível.

- Satisfeito, Tommy? - perguntou ela, sorrindo.

**No Salão Comunal da Grifinória.**

- McKinnon? - perguntou Sirius. Quando ele ouviu Thomas Dunn, mandou pro espaço toda a reflexão sobre a conversa no banheiro pensando em como Dunn tinha sido otário de não ter segurado-a no lugar quando ela tinha chegado tão perto_._ Se fosse com ele, seria diferente. Bem, ele tinha o direito de sonhar, não tinha?

- Sim, Black? - respondeu ela sem levantar os olhos do livro que lia, sentada em um dos sofás.

- O que eu faço pra ganhar um beijo seu? - perguntou, olhando intensamente para Marlene. Ela levantou os olhos do livro, olhou-o longamente por alguns segundos e respondeu:

- Mereça. - e saiu andando, em direção as escadas do dormitório feminino. Emmeline devia estar acabando de se arrumar. Quando entrou no quarto viu a amiga loira usando uma mini saia jenas, ankle boots pretas também, e uma blusa lisa de manga comprida branca e justa que tinha tres botões pequenos no busto e tinha os cabelos soltos. Nos olhos, ela acabava de passar a última camada de rímel, que junto com um batom nude e um blush pêssego, era o que compunha sua maquiagem.

- Como estou? - perguntou, dando uma volta.

- Perfeita - responderam Lily e Marlene.

- Vai logo, tem um lobo faminto te esperando - disse Lily empurrando Emmeline.

- Ui, ta com pressa? - mas ao ser empurrada por Marlene também, ela desceu as escadas cantarolando "quem tem medo do lobo mau, lobo mau, lobo mau..."

Enquanto atravessava o Salão Principal, recebeu inúmeros assobios, e até uma cantada de um menino corajoso do 6º ano. Não era comum ver uma loira daquelas, com uma saia daquele tamanho, saindo n'aquela hora, em uma segunda a noite.

Emmeline caminhava com passos calmos até a Torre de Astromonia (o lugar mais clichê do mundo para marcar um encontro, eu sei), tinha aprendido desde pequena com sua mãe que meninas elegantes não faziam barulho ao andar. Nem mesmo de salto. Quando chegou lá, encontrou Remo apoiado na parede com as mãos no bolso da calça jeans. Ele vestia uma blusa preta, simples.

- Demorou - comentou ele, analisando-a de cima a baixo.

- Talvez você apenas estivesse ansioso demais - disse ela, se aproximando.

- Talvez - cedeu ele, inclinando a cabeça pro lado. Quando ela se encostou ao lado dele na parede, ele se virou e colocou um braço de cada lado de sua cabeça. Emmeline podia ser alta, mas Remo era mais.

- Suponho que você não planeja ficar aqui _conversando_ comigo - ele falou, sussurrando.

- Ótima suposição - disse ela, antes de puxá-lo para mais perto.

**N/A: Tá pequeno. Mas e aí? Eu estou me divertindo horrores com os foras da Marlene, e com a safadeza oculta-mas-que-todos-sabem-que-existe do Remo. Sabe o que é uma pessoa **_**se divertir horrores**_** escrevendo? Enfim, vamos parar de falar merda. Vou compensar o tamanho desse capítulo com muita ação e uns agarramentos no próximo (eu sei que vocês adoram agarramentos e adoram quando Marlene mete a porrada), que a propósito, sai essa semana ainda. **

**Pra quem não acompanha "E agora Lily Evans?" eu vou divulgar aqui também: uma fic nova de uma amiga minha que tem muito talento e começou a escrever a pouco tempo. Chama-se Inexplicável, e fala dos Marotos, da Lily, da Lene e de mais uns personagens inventados pela autora, que são divertidíssimos. A história e a autora estão nos meus favoritos, pra quem se interessar. **

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**Catherine:**** O mais rápido possível eu prometo! Amo demais quando vejo vocês pedindo pra atualizar rápido, vontade de morder NHAC! Obrigada, você exageram nos elogios mas eu amo.**

**AnneBlackPotter:**** Emmeline é a inspiração da vida de todos nós, se eu tivesse 0,01 da sorte que ela tem nao precisava de mais nada hahah.**

**Raquel L:**** Curiosa? Você nem imagina o que está por vir ainda.. vou continuar sim, ainda tem muuuuito pra acontecer. Beijos!**

**Adoro vocês, sério. Até o próximo capítulo. **


	4. Chapter 4

Na manhã seguinte, o primeiro tempo de terça-feira era livre para os setimanistas. Remo e Emmeline ficaram dormindo (imaginem o por quê), cada um em seu respectivo dormitório. Marlene e Lily resolveram ficar pelo Salão Comunal conversando e fazendo planos para as férias de Natal, que se aproximavam. Sirius e James, para a incrível surpresa das duas, não se aproximaram, não jogaram cantadas, convites para sair nem nada do tipo. Só as observavam de longe. As duas puderam conversar em paz até serem abordadas por dois primeiranistas.

- Lene! - disse um garotinho de cabelos muito pretos e olhos azuis como o céu. Os mesmos olhos azuis de Marlene.

- Não era pra você estar na aula? - perguntou Lily, bagunçando os cabelos dele.

- Nós temos História da Magia agora Lily.. não briga com a gente, eu bem que tentei convencer o Henry a ir. - falou um menininho com os cabelos loiros cacheados e olhos castanho-escuros.

Lily abraçou o menininho loiro, e lançou um olhar de censura a Henry.

- Larga de ser chata, se o menino ia dormir na aula mesmo, tanto faz ele ir ou não - falou Marlene, e recebeu um sorriso do menino - mas não foi a melhor escolha de vocês passarem o tempo livre conosco. Vocês sabem que Lily vai obrigar vocês a adiantar os deveres.

- Mas nós já fizemos! - falou Henry imediatamente.

- Já ouvi isso um bilhão de vezes. Sei que não fizeram. - falou Lily, com um suspiro. Eu não posso acreditar que vocês mal entraram em Hogwarts e já estão matando aula. Mas hoje eu estou de bom humor - completou, abrindo um sorriso carinhoso para as crianças.

Henry e o menininho loiro deram um beijo na bochecha de Lily, um de cada lado, fazendo-a rir. James que assistia intrigado de longe até então, se levantou e foi em direção a onde as duas se encontravam sentadas (lógicamente, Sirius foi atrás).

James pigarreou ao se aproximar para chamar a atenção delas, e as meninas o olharam com as sombrancelhas erguidas, em uma pergunta silênciosa, e os garotinhos se mantinham imparciais, porém curiosos.

- Você é James Potter? - perguntou o loiro.

- Sou - respondeu ele, confuso.

- Nossa, a Lily te odeia. - falou o menininho de olhos azuis. Lily e Marlene riram.

- E vocês são..? - perguntou Sirius, prendendo o riso.

Marlene deu um sorriso e puxou os meninos para perto dela abraçando os dois pela cintura.

- Esse, é Henry McKinnon - falou, indicando o irmão com a cabeça.

- Peraí, McKinnon? - interrompeu Sirius.

- Sim, sim _"nossa Marlene, não sabia que você tinha um irmão" _e blá blá blá - disse Lily, fazendo cara de tédio - qual é, eles são iguais.

Marlene e Henry tinham os mesmo cabelos pretos e lisos, mas enquanto o da irmã chegava até a cintura, o de Henry era cortado bem curto. E tinham os mesmo olhos azuis brilhantes.

- E esse, é Matt Peazer. A coisinha mais fofa desse castelo - apresentou Lily, se esticando para apertar as bochechas de Matt.

- Para Lily!

Sirius e James ficaram parado tentando assimilar as informações, e assistindo o pequeno Henry subir no sofá para se deitar por cima das pernas da irmã, enquanto essa lhe fazia cafuné.

- Agora vocês podem nos dar licença? - perguntou Marlene. Os dois emburrados foram embora, mastigando a idéia de que havia mais um McKinnon no castelo. E que ele e o amiguinho recebiam um tratamento muito melhor do que eles dois.

- Então, estávamos falando da Lily ir passar o Natal lá em casa - falou Marlene.

- Sim! Então o Matt pode passar o Natal lá também! Vou passar no corujal mais tarde e mandar uma carta para sua mãe, Matt - anunciou o McKinnon mais novo. Ele era igualzinho a irmã: decidia as coisas, fazia o que tinha que fazer e quando a pessoa se tocava já estava em um carro em direção a mansão dos McKinnon.

- É, mas vamos passar o Ano-Novo na casa de Emmeline - avisou Lily.

-Ahhh - fizeram os dois.

- E onde está Emme? - perguntou Matt.

- Dormindo - responderam as duas.

- _Estava_, dormindo - disse Emmeline, se aproximando vestindo uma calça de moletom cinza escura, uma regata bege e tinha os cabelos loiros em um coque desarrumado - Bom dia, meninos - falou se abaixando e dando um beijo nas testas de Matt e Henry.

- Por que acordou tão tarde, Emme? - perguntou Henry .

- Porque eu fui dormir muito tarde ontem, querido - respondeu ela. Sorrisos maliciosos idênticos surgiram nos rostos de Lene e Lily.

- Por falar nisso... por que vocês não vão brincar nos jardins crianças? - sugeriu Marlene.

- Ih, vão começar a falar de homem - falou Henry balançando a cabeça e puxando o amigo.

As três meninas riram.

- Entãaaaao... - começou Lily fazendo gestos com as mãos indicando que a amiga continuasse.

Emmeline sorriu.

- Ele beija bem? - perguntou Marlene.

A loira negou com a cabeça.

- Ele beija _super _bem? - perguntou Lily. A expecativa das duas era quase palpável no ar.

Emmeline confirmou com a cabeça, resultando em gritinhos histéricos da parte de Lily e Marlene. Não passou despercebido por James e Sirius, que trocaram sorrisos e se levantaram, quase em sincronia, a fim de ir ao dormitório masculino encher o saco do Remo.

- Aeeeee lobão! - gritou Sirius, bagunçando os cabelos de Lupin

- Aluado! - exclamou James, puxando as cobertas da cama de Remo - Seu primeiro beijo!

- Vocês falam isso toda vez que eu beijo alguém - resmugou ele, tentando se manter sério.

- E aí? - perguntou James.

- Vocês querem que eu conte os detalhes para depois nós trançarmos os cabelos de uns aos outros? - perguntou Remo, e como resposta teve um travesseiro na cara - Ok, ok. Ela é... incrível.

- Vai assumir, Aluado? - perguntou Sirius.

- Er.. - disse se levantando - acho que ela já fez isso por mim - completou, virando a cabeça de lado, deixando bem visível uma marca roxa inconfundível em seu pescoço.

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA você levou um chupão! - começou Sirius, tendo um ataque histérico de risos.

- É, é, dá pra vocês me falar qual é o feitiço pra tirar isso?

- Sem chance! - retrucaram James e Sirius juntos.

**Aula de Transfiguração. **

Marlene e Lily se sentaram em dupla na primeira fileira como sempre, e Emmeline se sentava na segunda carteira, atrás delas. Quando os marotos entraram na sala, James e Sirius lançaram sorrisos maliciosos para Emmeline, e Remo, ao invés de ir para as últimas cadeiras com os amigos como sempre fazia, se sentou ao lado de Emmeline.

Foi o suficiente para que os cochichos pela sala toda dessem início. Os alunos de Hogwarts são qualquer coisa menos bobos. Bem criativos com os boatos, mas bobos, não. _"Viu só aquela marca roxa no pescoço dele?" "Aquilo é um chupão?" "Ele está com a Vance?" "Falaram que ela saiu toda arrumada do Salão Comunal ontem.." "Aquela vaca" _

Mais tarde, naquele dia, as meninas decidiram assistir aos treinos de quadribol da Corvinal.

O primeiro time a usar o campo naquele dia, era o time da Grifinória. Quando as meninas se acomodavam na arquibancada, Sirius e James, encerrando o treino, as avistaram.

- Vieram nos ver meninas? - perguntou Sirius, para receber como resposta um olhar gelado da parte de Marlene

- Tira esse braço de mim, você está nojento! Eca! - falou Lily (um pouquinho alto) se afastando de James, que tentara apioar o braço em seus ombros.

- Olá meninas! - disse Steven Carter, goleiro e capitão do time da Corvinal, subindo as arquibançadas com a vassoura na mão e as meninas abriram sorrisos simpáticos, como se fosse mágica.

- Hey Stevie - falou Lily, dando uma piscadela.

- Você se importa se ficarmos por aqui para ver o treino? - perguntou Marlene, com um sorriso.

- Claro que não, sintam-se a vontade. Potter, o campo já está liberado?

- Está - respondeu James com uma expressão carrancuda.

- O que, qual é a de vocês duas? - perguntou Sirius, quando Carter montou em sua vassoura (após uma piscadela para Lily)

- Ainda não tivemos tempo de interagir propriamente com os nossos colegas corvinais - respondeu Marlene com um dar de ombros.

James e Sirius se retiraram do campo em direção aos vestiários.

Quando o treino acabou, os dois que permaneceram por perto, assistiram com uma raiva crescente, Lily e Marlene darem um "beijinho" em _Stevie._

- O quê, quer dizer que só nós ficamos nojentos e suados? - perguntou James para ninguém em particular.

**Salão Comunal Grifinório.**

Remo estava sentado sozinho em um dos sofás, folheando um romance polícial gasto, que ele e James já tinham lido. Estava esperando que os amigos voltassem do treino.

Foi então que uma garota, diferente das que admiravam o charme do loiro de longe, se aproximou e se sentou com ele, se aconchegando em seu peito como se já fizesse isso a muito tempo.

- O que está lendo? - perguntou Emmeline.

- Re-lendo, na verdade. Está um tédio. - respondeu ele, passando o braço em volta da menina.

- Ficou bravo por causa do chupão? - perguntou, com um brilho de menina sapeca no olhar.

- Bem, não.. mas acho que agora todos sabem que estamos juntos.

- E estamos? - perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Remo sorriu, e se inclinou para beijá-la. Quando se separaram, os dois sorriam.

- Quero que saiba que eu sou muito possessivo com o que é meu.

- _Ciumento _talvez seja a palavra que você está procurando. Eu não pertenço a ninguém. - disse ela. _Por enquanto,_ acrescentou mentalmente.

- É, acho que sim - ele falou, pensando no que havia por trás das palavras de Emmeline, quando Matt se aproximou, parecendo apavorado, carregando um livro nas mãos.

- Emme! Você viu a Lily? - perguntou ele.

- Não querido, mas o que aconteceu, eu posso ajudar? - ela perguntou, preocupada com a expressão dele.

- Eu esqueci de fazer o dever de Transfiguração! Henry foi procurar a Lene, mas eu duvido que ela faça pra ele! - falou, arregalando os olhos.

- Eu posso te ajudar se quiser - ofereceu Remo.

- Sério? Você é Remo Lupin? - perguntou o menininho, notando a presença dele naquele momento.

- Sou - respondeu Remo, sorrindo.

- Lily me disse que você é muito inteligente e que não é idiota como os seus amigos - falou Matt, sério.

- Matt! - repreendeu Emmeline. Mas Remo riu.

- Ela disse? Então, o que foi que a Minnie passou pra vocês? - perguntou ele, se aproximando do garotinho.

O resto da noite se passou tranquilamente, e as meninas não reclamaram quando os marotos se juntaram a elas depois que voltaram do campo de Quadribol, por estarem agradecidas pela ajuda que Remo - e James também, quando Remo se esquecia de algum detalhe - estavam dando aos meninos. _Coitados_, pensou Marlene, _esses pestinhas vão fazer com que vocês façam todos os deveres a partir de agora. _

A semana se passou sem nenhum grande acontecimento que valhesse a pena ressaltar. Sem discussões, crises, mais pedidos para sair negados, e mais encontros noturnos entre Emmeline e Remo.

**Ponto de Vista de Sirius Black.**

Era quinta feira, e eu não tinha mais aulas naquele dia, então me dirigi para o campo de Quadribol, para ficar rebantendo balaços, já que James e Remo estavam fazendo deveres. Achei que o campo fosse estar vazio, mas havia uma coisinha miúda em cima de uma vassoura dando voltas no campo. Seja lá o que fosse, voava bem.

- Ei! - gritei, mas não surtiu efeito. Resolvi assobiar, colocando dois dedos na boca. Rá, adoro fazer isso para acordar o Pontas. A coisinha desceu em minha direção e pousou, e pude identificar o irmãozinho de Marlene.

- Henry - disse eu - o que faz aqui?

- Estava dando umas voltas, para não perder a prática. - respondeu sem pestanejar.

- De quem é essa vassoura? Primeiranistas não podem ter vassouras. - falei, igual um idiota. Nem eu, vindo da família chata de que vim, respeitei essa regra.

- Não é minha, é da Lene - disse ele.

Bem, devo adimitir que fiquei impressionado. _Marlene? _Tinha uma _vassoura?_ E era um modelo bom.

- Hã. Entendo. - falei - por que não fez testes para o time?

Sempre há primeiranistas nos testes, e a maioria é uma bosta. Mas esse menininho tinha talento.

- Marlene me disse que os primeiranistas nunca entram no time, então estou treinando com ela para tentar ano que vem.

- Treinando com _ela? _Por um acaso sua irmã sabe montar numa vassoura? - perguntei, irônico para o menino.

- Já assisti um treino da Grifinória. Minha irmã arremessa balaços muito melhor do que você.

**N/A: Tcharãaa! Dois capítulos em uma semana e esse é o meu presente de Natal para vocês! O que acharam do capítulo ? Nem está tão pequeno vai! Enfim, hoje é dia 23 de dezembro, e como eu não devo postar mais nada esse ano (todos choram) eu quero aproveitar e desejar um Feliz Natal, um ótimo Ano-Novo para cada um de vocês! Vocês são completamente incríveis e meio malucos também, para gostar do que eu escrevo, mas eu adoro escrever, e amo ter pessoas com quem compartilhar isso, mesmo que as minhas idéias não sejam as melhores. **

**Não, infelizmente não vamos ter capítulos em E agora, Lilian Evans ? até o ano que vem, mas como outro presente, vou deixar um spoiler aqui: no capítulo 12, Dumbledore vai fazer um anuncio importantíssimo para os alunos do 6º ano, que vai deixar as meninas muito felizes, mas os meninos.. nem tanto. **

**Ah, e o Matt e o Henry ? O que acharam deles ? Eles são meus babys fofuras. **

**Enfim, respondendo aos comentários: **

**Laura Toschi****: dããã, querida, quando uma fanfic é boa, ela se divulga por si só. E a sua, é maravilhosa. Portanto, as outras pessoas merecem ter o prazer de ler também. Hehe, adoro o remuxo e a emme. **

**AnneBlackPotter****: Emmeline causando inveja em todas nós, sempre. Enfim, eu tenho focado muito na Emmeline, a partir de agora vai ser uma coisa mais Sirius/Lene, hahaha. Obrigada por comentar!**

**Marina:**** Sério ? Eeeeeba! Amo fazer as pessoas rirem, porra hein é mesmo. tipo: Sirius, NÃO OUVIU O QUE ELAS FALARAM NO BANHEIRO ? Mas enfim, ele é maluco, fazer o que ? Hahaha, "come queto" adorei! Posso usar ? Pois é, se não existissem o Sirius e o Tiago, o Remo seria tudo que eu quero na vida, maaaaas... Muito obrigada pelo carinho!**

**E aqui fica o meu beijo para vocês, sintam-se todas abraçadas. Que o ano que vem seja maravilhoso e todas encontremos nossos Sirius/Tiagos/Remos da vida, qual é, eles tem que estar por aí! Até ano que vem, lindas e maravilhosas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ponto De Vista de Sirius Black**

Hã? Oi?

Esse moleque acabou de falar que a irmã dele acerta balaços melhor do que eu? Do que eu, Sirius Black? Aposto que a Marlene não consegue nem subir numa vassoura.

- Como é?

Uma risada feminina e sexy me distraiu.

Me virei pra ver Marlene entrando no campo de quadribol com aquela saia que deixava aquelas pernas de fora... Foco, Sirius. Você foi insultado por um primeiranista. Foco.

- Lene! - disse o pestinha correndo para abraçar a irmã e largando a vassoura.

- Desde quando primeiranistas te tiram do sério, Black? - ela perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha em provocação enquanto abraçava o menino.

- Ele está com raiva porque eu disse que você joga muito melhor do que ele - o pirralinho falou e EI. Eu estava prestes a prostestar quando Marlene disse:

- Cuidado Black. Não fale do que você não sabe. _Accio Vassoura_ - e depois de pegar a vassoura completou para o irmão - Vamos. Se você pensa que eu vou deixar Matt fazer todos os deveres pra você copiar depois está muito enganado.

O moleque resmungou alguma coisa, pegou a vassoura da mão da irmã e saiu marchando para dentro do castelo.

Percebi que eu estava parado ouvindo o pequeno diálogo com a testa franzida, igual um idiota, olhando para _aquelas _pernas. Um idiota muito sensual.

- Mantenha a boca fechada, Black. Pra não babar.

- Vai sair sem me dar nem um beijinho? - gritei enquanto ela saia rebolando. Não custa tentar.

- É. - gritou ela de volta sem se incomodar em virar ou parar de andar.

Droga, o que há de errado com essas meninas? A Lily não grita mais com o Pontas como antigamente (era _tão _divertido), e Marlene mesmo tendo toda essa agressividade em relação a minha pessoa também parece não se deixar abalar. Não gostei.

**Ponto de Vista de Marlene McKinnon**

Estava caminhando em direção ao campo de quadribol a procura do maninho para obrigá-lo a fazer o dever de casa, quando ouvi uma voz, que parecia ser a do Black gritar:

- Como é?

Quando o campo entrou em meu campo de visão, vi Henry encarando o Black, parecendo sério, enquanto Black parecia nervoso. Ri da cena.

O som da minha risada chamou a atenção deles, meu irmão abriu um sorriso e veio correndo pra mim, largando a minha vassoura no chão e Sirius parecia embasbacado.

- Desde quando primeiranistas de tiram do sério, Black? - perguntei, com um sorriso irônico, abraçando o meu baixinho.

- Ele está com raiva porque eu disse que você joga muito melhor do que ele - meu pirralho preferido falou pra mim, mostrando aquelas covinhas lindas que eu queria ter puxado da mamãe.

Sirius abriu a boca prestes a falar alguma coisa quando eu interrompi:

- Cuidado, Black. Não fale do que você não sabe. _Accio vassoura _- eu disse e completei pro baixinho - Vamos. Se você pensa que eu vou deixar Matt fazer todos os deveres pra você copiar depois está muito enganado.

Observei Henry entrar no castelo emburrado e me virei para Sirius. Que encarava as minhas pernas.

- Mantenha a boca fechada, Black. Pra não babar. - eu disse e saí andando, mesmo morrendo de vontade de virar de costas para ver a reação dele.

- Vai sair sem me dar nem um beijinho? - ouvi ele gritar. Babaca. Era até divertido.

- É.

Depois de ir ao Salão Comunal ameaçar Henry a mandar uma carta para os nossos pais caso ele não fizesse os deveres, ou tentasse fazer com que Matt os fizesse, fui para os jardins, já que as meninas disseram que estariam lá.

- Oi gatas - falei, me jogando ao lado delas, quando percebi que Remo estava ali também, com Lily deitada no colo dele - Oi gato - acresentei, me deitando também no colo dele, do outro lado.

**Sexta feira, Salão Principal - Café da Manhã.**

**Ponto de Vista de Lily Evans**

Me aproximei da mesa da Grifinória e avistei os dois pombinhos tomando café juntos. Eles eram fofos. Não eram grudentos, viviam perto um do outro. E o Remo fazia o tipo ciumento bonitinho.

- Bom dia queridos - falei, me sentando em frente a eles.

- Está de bom humor, é? - perguntou Emmeline, depois que ela e Remo me comprimentaram - Algum motivo especial?

- Eu sou gata, solteira, tenho as melhores amigas que poderia pedir, minhas notas são boas, é sexta feira e o dia está lindo. Eu tenho tooooodo o direito de estar de bom humor - fora o fato de que nenhum Potter foi avistado até agora.

Remo e Emme riram da minha modéstia e ficamos conversando até que Emmeline disse que precisava ir pois tinha esquecido um livro no dormitório.

- Eu vou com você - disse Remo, se levantando na hora.

- Não precisa, é sério - ela disse, e nessa hora, parte do time de quadribol da Corvinal entrou no Salão, indo até a ponta da mesa de sua casa, que ficava ao lado da mesa da Grifinória. Alguns lançaram olhares cobiçosos a nós, mas não é como se não estivéssemos acostumadas. Remo é que não estava.

- Tudo bem, vejo você na aula - ele disse. E quando Emmeline se virou para ir embora Remo a puxou e tascou um beijo _sen-sa-ci-o-nal_. Fiquei até com inveja.

Sabem, é isso que eu gosto no Remo. Ele sabe marcar território, mas não tem aqueles problemas de insegurança nem aquelas crises de ciúme estranhas e desnecessárias.

Ouvi um assobio seguido de um "Acordaram animados, é?" e vi Sirius parado atrás olhando para eles como um pai orgulhoso.

- Nós corrompemos você direitinho Aluado - falou ele, bagunçando o cabelo do Remo. Emmeline saiu parecendo satisfeita com a vida.

Remo se sentou com Sirius na minha frente.

Sirius abriu um sorriso no qual eu não confio e falou:

- Lily! Já te disseram que você está linda hoje?

- Já - eu não ia deixar ele acabar com o meu bom humor.

- Wow. Não fique tão na defensiva, querida, não estou dando em cima de você. Você me faria um pequeno favor? - ele perguntou. Me surpreendi com a seriedade em seus olhos apesar do tom brincalhão.

- Depende - seria no mínimo interessante ouvir o que ele tinha a me pedir.

- Você bem que podia adiantar o meu lado com a Marlene não é? Por favor?

Me passaram tantas coisas na cabeça para responder naquele momento. _Tantas_. Mas eu estava de bom humor, então tentei ser educada.

- Black, Marlene é uma pessoa justa. Você não terá dela nada mais nem nada menos do que merecer. Entendeu isso? Bom dia. - falei e me retirei.

No caminho, Steven, o capitão do time da Corvinal, gritou o meu nome. Não falei com ele desde que eu e Lene assistimos o treino outro dia. Me virei e abri um sorriso educado.

- Bom dia, Stevie.

- Bom dia, milady - disse ele e se inclinou para beijar minha mão. Meio piegas. Mas me fez rir, eu gostei - você se importaria em me ajudar com Poções, Lily? Só esclarecer algumas dúvidas.

Ah tá. Sempre tive o costume de observar o desempenho do resto dos alunos quando eu acabava mais cedo as tarefas que Slughorn nos passava, e eu tenho certeza de que Steve não tinha problema algum com preparo de poções, isso eu garanto.

- Imagina, será um prazer. Hoje a noite? - sugeri, e ele é claro, concordou. Me deu um beijo na bochecha e quando eu me virei, ainda ouvi ele dizer 'até mais tarde..'

**(N/A: Pra quem está se perguntando, Marlene e Tiago estão dormindo)**

**Dormitório Feminino da Grifinória, Depois das Aulas.**

- Adoro homens que beijam beijando - falou Marlene, depois que eu narrei a conversa, quando me perguntaram para onde eu estava indo.

- Beijam beijando? - perguntou Emmeline.

- É, sabe quando você comprimenta alguém e dá aquele "beijinho" no rosto, mas na verdade só encosta sua bochecha na da pessoa e beija o ar? Então. Gosto de homens que beijam com a boca mesmo. Boca com pele. Acho sexy. Entende o que eu quero dizer?

Eu e Emme rimos.

- Ok Marlene. Sabe o que o Sirius teve a cara de pau de me pedir hoje? - perguntei, enquanto retocava a maquiagem. Qual é, ninguém pede voluntariamente para estudar Poções numa sexta feira a noite. Eu sei muito bem as intenções do Steven.

- O que? - ela perguntou, sentando-se na cama e largando a revista que estava lendo.

- Para 'adiantar o lado dele' com você. Eu juro que não acreditei.

- Você bateu nele? - ela perguntou, animada

- Não, ele não encostou em mim. Na verdade, meio que pediu com educação.

- Hum - ela pareceu desapontada - mas o que você respondeu?

- Que você é uma pessoa extremamente justa e ele receberá de você somente o que merecer.

- Gênia - disse ela sorrindo. Passei por ela dando um high-five e fui em direção a porta.

Quando estava saindo do nosso quarto, ouvi Emmeline dizer "Bom _estudo_, Lily"

**N/A: OOOOOOOOOOOOOIII! Não morri. Só abandonei a fic um pouquinho. Tá, vou tentar me explicar.**

**Nenhuma das minhas fics NUNCA vai entrar em hiatus, NUNCA, ok? Mas é que ultimamente eu ando meio sem inspiração. Eu abro os arquivos da fic de vez em quando, anoto umas idéias, escrevo cenas aleatórias para encaixar depois, e até comecei a escrever o próximo capítulo de EALE (E Agora Lilian Evans?). Mas nesses dias eu recebi uns comentários realmente fofos e fiquei me afogando na culpa de não atualizar por meses, até por que eu sei (acreditem) o quão frustrante é esperar tanto por uma atualização quando você gosta de uma fic. Eu estou na casa da minha avó na verdade, no computador lento dela, mas fiz questão de escrever um capitulo, por isso não saiu muito elaborado, nem muito grande, nem teve muito de Marlene. O próximo vai ser melhor. Saudade de vocês, leitores LINDOS!**

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**Catherine:**** Henry é meu baby fofura! Ama aS minhaS ficS? No plural, sério? Sua linda! E agora Lilian Evans vai demorar mais um pouquinho para ter atualização, porque eu tenho muitas coisas para encaixar no próximo capitulo. Espero não te decepcionar. Ah, Emmeline. Realmente, esse encontro quente com o Remo.. ui. Beijos!**

**Viollet Black:**** Sua linda. Eu escrevi esse capitulo por sua causa sabia? Seus comentários me deram inspiração. Sei lá. Gata, vai demorar, mas eu vou acabar essa fic. Eu prometo. Espero que goste desse capítulo, foi escrito com amor. Beijos!**

**Até o próximo!**


	6. Chapter 6

Quando Lily pisou fora do dormitório feminino, ela se tocou de que não tinha marcado um ponto de encontro com Steve. _Bom trabalho, Lil _ela resmungava consigo mesma enquanto saia pelo buraco do retrato. _Bem, não deve ser tão difícil achá-lo, ele provavelmente vai estar na biblioteca.._

Mas seus pensamentos foram cortados quando ela se deparou com Steve apoiado na parede logo ao lado do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Oi - disse ele com um sorriso, enquanto se desencostava da parede - eu me toquei de que não tinhamos exatamente combinado-

- Onde nos encontraríamos - terminou Lily por ele, também sorrindo - é, eu estava pensando nisso agora. Então, biblioteca?

- Ahm, é, claro, claro - disse ele com um dar de ombros - deixe que eu levo isso pra você - falou ele tirando o livro de poções das mãos de Lily.

- Obrigada - respondeu ela, colocando um cacho ruivo para trás da orelha.

Eles andaram em silêncio até a biblioteca, o braço de Steve roçando levemente no de Lily, devido a proximidade dos dois. Chegando lá, haviam poucas pessoas devido ao horário, já que o toque de recolher se aproximava. Como Lily suspeitava, Steve não tinha problema algum com Poções, pois ao chegarem lá e abrirem o livro, ele agradeceu a ajuda após poucas perguntas puramente teóricas e puxou a cadeira em que estava sentado para mais perto da ruiva.

- Você deveria nos ir assistir praticando Quadribol com mais frequência, sabe - disse ele, com um sorriso torto, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa à frente deles.

- Bem, como você pode ter certeza de que eu não entregaria todas as suas estratégias e fraquezas ao time da Grifinória? - perguntou ela, levantando as sombrancelhas.

- Acho que é um risco que eu terei de correr - falou ele, dando outro sorriso que mostrava uma covinha.

- Não é muito esperto da sua parte como capitão, Carter - ela retrucou se rescostando no assento da cadeira e cruzando os braços.

- Ok, eu estou bancando o idiota mesmo - disse ele balançando a cabeça e passando uma mão pelos cabelos, ato que a lembrou remotamente de James Potter.

_Agora, teremos sérios problemas se toda vez que alguém passar a mão nos cabelos a senhorita lembre do Potter, Evans. _Lily disse a si mesma.

- O fato, Evans, é que é bastante difícil esbarrar com você nesse castelo, sabendo que a Corvinal não tem muitas aulas com a Grifinória e..

- Então você está dizendo que gostaria de "esbarrar" comigo pelo castelo? - perguntou ela, segurando uma risada.

- Ok Lily, você está rindo de mim - acusou ele apontando um dedo pra ela, mas rindo também.

- Desculpe. Você é adorável. Só me chame pra sair de uma vez - falou ela cedendo à risada e o empurrando com o ombro.

- Se você der um jeito de me encaixar nos seus horários extremamente ocupados, Lily Evans, você sairia comigo? - perguntou ele, encarando-a.

- Nós podemos dar um jeito nisso, Carter - Lily sorriu.

- Então acho que isso terá que ficar pra depois Evans, porque agora faltam 5 minutos para o toque de recolher e seria descortês da minha parte deixar uma dama como você andar sozinha para a torre neste horário - falou uma voz vinda de trás do casal.

Lily e Steven se viraram para encontrar James Potter, com uma cara nada feliz e os braços cruzados.

- Acho que eu posso acompanhá-la eu mesmo, Potter, boa noite - falou Steve com a voz dura.

- E _eu_ acho que você não tem que achar _nada_, Carter.

- Francamente Potter, você é tão cheio de si mesmo, não é? Será que você é capaz de parar de se meter na minha vida? - disse Lily, levantando-se da cadeira.

- Só não quero que nenhum de nós tenha problemas por sermos pegos depois do toque de recolher, Evans. - falou James se aproximando de Lily, lutando contra um sorriso.

- Eu estou perfeitamente ciente do toque de recolher, Potter, e sou completamente capaz de achar o caminho para a Torre da Grifinória sozinha, então se _você _não quiser problemas eu sugiro que se dirija para lá neste exato segundo.

- Não estou implicando que você seja incapaz disso Evans, só estou dizendo que como um _cavalheiro _é meu _dever _acompanhá-la - respondeu o moreno, agora sorrindo abertamente.

- Por que você e o seu cavalheirismo não vão pra- começou Steve, sem paciência quando Lily colocou uma mão em seu braço.

- Steve, não valhe a pena. A gente termina essa conversa depois, ok? - e depois, ficando na ponta dos pés, depositou um beijo na bochecha do corvinal.

Quando tinha alcançado a porta da biblioteca, Steven a chamou mais uma vez, enquanto James segurava sua varinha por dentro do bolso.

- Espere, Lily! Você esquece o seu livro de Poções - falou ele, pegando o livro na mesa e caminhando em direção à ruiva.

- Depois você me entrega - respondeu ela, andando para trás, ainda virada para os dois meninos - é mais um motivo para você _esbarrar _comigo por ai.. - ela disse com uma risadinha, lançando-o uma piscadela.

Depois disso, Lily se apressou para voltar à Torre da Grifinória temendo que James resolvesse mesmo escoltá-la. Ela tinha o receio de que se tivesse que olhar para aquele sorriso arrogante mais uma vez, iria azará-lo até a Ala Hospitalar.

**Dormitório Feminino, Grifinória 7º ano.**

- Então eu vou brincar um pouco com ele - contava Marlene para Emmeline quando Lily adentrou o dormitório.

- Como foi, tigresa? - perguntou a morena, com um sorriso malicioso.

- De acordo com o esperado - a ruiva riu - eu podia praticamente ouvir ele inventando as dúvidas na hora. E tudo estava indo maravilhosamente bem.. até o Potter aparecer - ela terminou, enquanto tirava a blusa para vestir o pijama.

Emmeline e Marlene trocaram um olhar.

- O que o Potter fez dessa vez, Lily?

**Dormitório Masculino, Grifinória, 7º ano.**

- Pontas, eu sinceramente não entendo o que você pretende irritando a Evans dessa maneira - falou Remo, depois que James narrou o acontecido na biblioteca.

- Aluado, mesmo que seja pra discutir, ela está dando atenção pra _mim_. Ela grita _comigo_, joga coisas em _mim_.

- Apesar de ela não ter feito muito isso ultimamente, eh Pontas? - falou Sirius - essas garotas estão aprendendo a controlar o temperamento, não são tão divertidas como costumavam ser.

- Vocês são masoquistas- opinou Remo.

- Um homem tem que saber lidar com o que a vida oferece, Aluado - disse Sirius.

- Sim, se a vida te dá limões, faça uma limonada - falou James.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Sirius franzindo a testa.

- Não faço idéia - respondeu James dando de ombros e se jogando em sua cama - ouvi a Lily falar isso um dia desses.

**No manhã seguinte, no campo de Quadribol. **

Lily e Emmeline deitavam preguiçosamente na arquibancada enquanto observavam Marlene instruir seu irmão mais novo. Os deveres já tinham sido feitos no dia anterior e o dia estava prometendo tédio infinito.

- Agora tente não se inclinar tanto pra trás, você vai perder o equilibrio, e vai precisar das duas mãos para rebater esse tipo de arremesso - gritava Marlene para o McKinnon mais novo - Pronto?

Marlene soltou novamente o balaço que estava prendendo e quando ele veio em sua direção, ela o rebateu em direção ao irmão. O menino rebateu o balaço com sucesso, mas se desequilibrou em seguida, e agarrou a vassoura com as duas mãos, deixando o taco cair. Mas o balaço já voltava em sua direção.

- Cuidado Henry! - gritou Marlene e voou até o irmão, jogando seu taco para ele que conseguiu pegá-lo a tempo de rebater o balaço.

- Não é que a McKinnon sabe mesmo montar em uma vassoura - murmurou Sirius para si mesmo enquando assistia a morena pousar para pegar o taco que o irmão havia deixar cair. Ele chegava ao campo com James e Remo, visto que o treino da Grifinória começava em 20 minutos. James e ele resolveram chegar mais cedo para se alongarem e Remo aproveitou para ir junto, já que graças à Emmeline, ele via grande entretenimento em assistir os treinos.

- O moleque voa bem - disse James, balançando a cabeça em aprovação, para depois voltar sua atenção para as arquibancadas, graças a um vislumbre de cabelos ruivos - Ei, vejam quem está aqui!

Os três subiram nas arquibancadas e Remo assobiou daquela maneira _fiu-fiu _para chamar a atenção das meninas.

Emmeline abriu um sorriso e se levantou, espriguiçando-se, para depois tascar um beijo no maroto de cabelos claros.

- Tudo bem crianças, guardem pra mais tarde - falou Lily, literamente enfiando a mão no meio do rosto dos dois. Emmeline deu lingua pra amiga para depois se virar para James e bater continencia, anunciando que iria se trocar para o treino.

- Mau humor, Evans? - perguntou James.

- Tire esse sorrisinho imbecil da cara, Potter - disse Lily se recusando a responder a pergunta - Lene! Te encontro na nossa árvore! - ela gritou pra amiga que acenou pra indicar que tinha ouvido e pousou junto com o irmão.

- Tchauzinho Remo - falou a ruiva, dando um beijo na bochecha do maroto - Black - ela assentiu para o moreno antes de ir embora.

- Mau jeito, Pontas - disse Sirius, jogando o braço em volta dos ombros do melhor amigo.

- Oh, cale a boca Almofadinhas.

**N/A: Olá! Sim, eu voltei. Postei um aviso no E agora Lily Evans para justificar minha ausência, pra quem não viu. Não tenho muito o que falar, exceto que eu estou começando uma nova fanfic, e que no próximo capitulo terá MUITO mais Marlene. **

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**Marina****: Adoro seus comentários, já falei isso? Muito obrigada, é bom saber que as pessoas estão gostando mesmo. **

**Izaura Delfino****: Ah para! Você está exagerando, né? Não sou tão boa assim.. Conheço tantas fanfics sensacionais, você iria ficar surpresa, dá uma olhada nos meus favoritos e você ja tem o que ler por um mês! Obrigada pelo comentario e pelos elogios, ok? Beijão!**

**Su Evans Prongs****: Bom saber! Obrigada por acompanhar, espero que goste. Beijos.**

**Isabela n. Black****: Está aqui! Tomara que corresponda suas expectativas hahaha muito obrigada pelo comentário, beijos!**

**Guest****: não vou abandonar, prometo, juro! Obrigada, eu escrevo tentando fazê-la bem divertida mesmo. **

**Catherine****: Estou trabalhando nisso, ok? Sou um fracasso prometendo continuar logo, mas eu vou tentar ok? **

**Até o próximo!**


End file.
